La cita de las siete y media
by Katie-mee
Summary: Un psiquiatra nunca es amigo de ningún paciente, pero Will Graham era diferente. ( viñeta solo porque me gusta mucho el trauma de Hannibal respecto a los amigos, aun que sea un psicópata es fácil identificarse con él cuando habla sobre la vida social y sus amigos)


**NA: Viñeta para Satoki, que me enseño la serie y me forzó a verla haciendo que me enamorase estúpidamente de los personajes( e n el dragón rojo no resultan tan encantadores la verdad...) **

**Como sabéis, Hannibal no me pertenece. De ser así tendría un par de novelas publicadas y ganaría mucho dinero en royalties. xDD**

Hannibal se despidió de Franklin, siempre insistiendo en lo mismo "¿Y si fuéramos amigos?" ¿Amigos? Hannibal no tenía muy claro por qué debiera hacerse amigo de un hombre patético como Franklin, solo le producía lástima.

Un psiquiatra nunca es amigo de ningún paciente, un artista de su categoría nunca es amigo de nadie, no de verdad. Uno mantiene las formas, observa y es amigable con todos. Políticamente correcto y simpático. Pero había un paciente que si inspiraba aquel tipo de sentimientos. Podía embaucarle, pero no engañarle, redirigirle pero jamás ocultarlo completamente todo, era tonto y a la vez inteligente.

El doctor Lecter se sentó en la silla y se abocó a su escritorio, sentía ganas de dejarse llevar sobre el papel. Afiló la punta del lápiz con sumo cuidado con el bisturí, sacó una hoja de papel y empezó a trazar sobre esta a aquel inestable paciente que siempre atraía su atención. La visita de las siete y media, "¿es usted mi paciente o simplemente mantenemos conversaciones?"

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Hannibal perfiló sobre el papel el rostro de su siguiente cita, Will Graham. Aquel pelo desordenado, el afeitado que dejaba un poco que desear la mayor parte del tiempo, sus finos labios y aquellas ojeras marcadas por la preocupación y el nunca saber si estaba dormido o despierto. Una lástima no poder añadir al papel aquel olor de aftershave barato para darle el doble de realismo. Físicamente no era precisamente el canon de perfección, mas el David de Miguel Ángel en su perfecta harmonía no poseía aquellos sutiles movimientos, ni aquella mirada de cachorrito tan vulnerable.

El psiquiatra miró su reloj, las siete y media. Echó su silla hacia atrás delicadamente, se levantó y volvió a colocarla en su lugar. Caminó despacio por la alfombra y se dirigió a la puerta.

― Pase por favor ― dijo al abrir. La puntualidad era de agradecer, sin embargo le pareció curioso. Will no solía ser tan puntual a las citas. ― Me sorprende su puntualidad.

El moreno sonrió de forma sutil.

― El trabajo hoy ha sido un poco agobiante ― dijo Will masajeandose las sienes a la par que se adentraba en el despacho.

A pesar de las amplias ventanas, ya casi era de noche y la mayor parte de la luz de la habitación era artificial. Por aquel motivo, las sombras de los dos se proyectaban de forma más contundente sobre el parquet.

― Querrá hablar de ello, supongo.

Will ladeó la cabeza, era agobiante para él. Se sentía presionado y al mismo tiempo hacía aquel trabajo por que era lo que creía que debía hacer. Will paseaba por la oficina, mientras Hannibal le observaba.

― Siento que Carwford me presiona demasiado ― dijo finalmente Will. Seguía con aquel paseo mientras pensaba en aquel último caso, los cuerpos de toda una familia habían sido hallados en partes, desmembrados y repartidos por toda una casa unifamiliar. Piezas expuestas como un puzle que debía ser resuelto. ― Quiere resultados rápidos y creo que estoy llegando a un punto de colapso.

Will se paró frente al escritorio del doctor Lecter y vio aquel boceto de su rostro. Era realmente impecable, como si se mirase a un espejo. Levantó la mirada y fijo sus ojos en Hannibal que sonrió.

― No he podido resistirme a dibujarle ― dijo Hannibal cortésmente. ― Siempre he sentido una gran predilección por aquello estético, sin embargo usted me fascina a pesar de no formar parte de esos cánones de belleza que los griegos establecieron.

Desestresado, Will rio ante el comentario sincero del psiquiatra.

― Me ha llamado usted feo ― afirmó.

― Oh, no. Discúlpeme si eso es lo que ha parecido ― Hannibal se acercó a la mesa y tomó el papel en sus manos. Miró el retrato de su paciente, o amigo. No le parecía feo en absoluto. ― Todo lo contrario, Will. Me resulta usted extrañamente bello.

El paciente se giró hacia Hannibal arqueando una ceja, no sabía cómo tomarse aquello.

**NA: ahora es cuando tienen sexo apasionado sobre el escritrio de Hanni xD No la verdad es que no los shippeo de esa manera, los shippeo de una forma completamente asexual. Por que no me imagino a Hannibal teniendo sexo con nadie... a pesar del atractivo de Mads Mikkelsen, que es infinito (Y la adorabilidad de Hugh Dancy). **


End file.
